literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Allan Poe
|Nombre real = |Fecha de nacimiento = 19 de enero de 1809 |Lugar de nacimiento = 65px Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos |Fecha de fallecimiento = 7 de octubre de 1849 |Lugar de fallecimiento = 75px Baltimore, Maryland, Estados Unidos }} Edgar Allan Poe fue un escritor, poeta, crítico y periodista romántico estadounidense. Nació el 19 de enero de 1809 en Boston (Massachusetts, Estados Unidos) y falleció el 7 de octubre de 1849 en Baltimore (Maryland, Estados Unidos). Es una de las figuras más representativas de la literatura norteamericana del siglo XIX. Su obra revela una notable agudeza psicológica y capacidad analítica, y hace un notable uso del elemento fantástico y macabro. De niño se quedó huérfano y pasó al cuidado de un tío suyo. En Boston comenzó a colaborar en diversos periódicos, donde publicó algunos de sus poemas. Se incorporó luego al ejército, en cuyas filas permaneció dos años. Se retiró de él para dedicarse a la literatura en Baltimore, pero sus escritos no tenían demasiado éxito. Por aquellos años, Edgar Allan Poe comenzó a familiarizarse con el alcohol y las drogas. En 1832, el Philadelphia Saturday Courier publicó unos relatos suyos y ese mismo año se le otorgó un premio por su cuento El manuscrito hallado en una botella. Edgar Allan Poe continuó colaborando en los periódicos, aunque, dado su agresivo carácter, siempre acaba por pelearse con sus jefes. En 1838 apareció su obra Aventuras de Arthur Gordo Pym, y en 1840, Cuentos y arabescos. A partir de esa fecha, y debido a sus conflictivas relaciones, Edgar Allan Poe dejó de colaborar en algunos periódicos y cayó en la más absoluta miseria. Se trasladó entonces a Nueva York, donde publicó su obra El cuervo (1845), que le proporcionó una gran popularidad. Sin embargo, debido a su adicción al alcohol sus deudas se incrementaron. Durante un tiempo se dedicó a dar conferencias, aunque el desarrollo de éstas dependía de la cantidad de alcohol que el escritor hubiera ingerido previamente. Su obra se caracteriza, en general, por el enorme despliegue de imaginación y fantasía que se entremezclan con la más sombría de las realidades. Su estilo preciso y minucioso le permitió transmitir con gran vigor imágenes y sensaciones. Obras selectas Referencias En inglés * Poe, Edgar Allan. Tales of Mistery and Imagination. Introduction by Padraic Colum. Dent & Duton. London-New York, 1976 ISBN 0-460-01336-X * Whalen, Terence (2001). "Poe and the American Publishing Industry", A Historical Guide to Edgar Allan Poe. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-512150-3 En español * Poe, Edgar Allan: Cuentos 1 y Cuentos 2. Intr. Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1975-1977. ISBN 84-206-1989-2 (O.C.) *—. Historias extraordinarias. Poemas. Prólogo Diego Navarro. Plaza y Janés, 1973. ISBN 84-01-41029-0 *—. Poesía completa. Prólogo Emile Hennequin. Ediciones 29. Barcelona, 1977. ISBN 84-7175-071-6 *—. Narración de Arthur Gordon Pym. Prólogo de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1979. ISBN 84-206-1341-X *—. Eureka. Prólogo de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1972. Dep. legal M. 7886-1972 *—. Ensayos y críticas. Intr. Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1973. ISBN 84-206-1464-5 *—. Cartas de un poeta (1826-1849). Edición de Barbara Lanati. Grijalbo-Mondadori. Barcelona, 1995. ISBN 84-253-2661-3 *—. La ciencia ficción de Edgar Allan Poe. Intr. Domingo Santos. Ultramar, 1990. ISBN 84-7386-375-5 *—. Obras inmortales. EDAF. Madrid, 1986 ISBN 84-7166-014-8 *—. Escritos sobre poesía y poética. Hiperión. Madrid, 2001. ISBN 84-7517-681-X *—. Relatos. Edición de Félix Martín. Cátedra. Madrid, 2000. ISBN 84-376-0748-5 * Baudelaire, Charles: Edgar Allan Poe. Visor. Madrid, 1989. ISBN 84-7774-522-6 * Walter, Georges: Poe (biografía). Anaya & Mario Muchnik. Madrid, 1995. ISBN 84-7979-167-5 * Eliot, T. S.: Criticar al crítico. Alianza Editorial. Madrid, 1967. Dep. legal M. 8.087-1967 * Stevenson, Robert Louis: Ensayos literarios. Hiperión. Madrid, 1983. ISBN 84-7517-086-2 * Lovecraft, H. P.: Necronomicón II. (ensayo El horror sobrenatural en la literatura). Barral. Barcelona, 1973. ISBN 84-211-7376-6 * Borges, Jorge Luis: Obras completas. RBA. Barcelona, 2005. ISBN 84-473-4505-X (O.C.) * Bloom, Harold: El canon occidental. Anagrama. Barcelona, 2005. ISBN 84-339-6684-7 * Mallarmé, Stéphane: Poesía. Librerías Fausto. Buenos Aires, 1975. Dep. legal 11.723 * Savater, Fernando: Poe y Stevenson. Editorial Límite. Santander, 2002. ISBN 84-88498-52-7 Enlaces externos En español * En recuerdo de Edgar Allan Poe Artículo sobre la vida y obra de Edgar A. Poe. * [http://www.henciclopedia.org.uy/autores/Hamed/Poe.htm Artículo en H'' enciclopedia] * [http://www.literaturas.com/v010/sec0904/colaboracion/colaboracion.htm ''Poe, la llama eterna] Artículo sobre el bicentenario en literaturas.com. En inglés * Obras de Edgar Allan Poe, disponible en la Internet Archive. libros ilustrados escaneados. * E.A.Poe Society of Baltimore Completa página en inglés dedicada a Poe (biografía, obras, enlaces, etc) actualizada a mayo de 2006. * The Museum of Edgar Allan Poe web en inglés con links, tienda on line, etc. * Poe Webliography recopilación de sitios de internet relacionados a E.A.Poe, actualizada a enero 2005. en:Edgar Allan Poe fr:Poe ru:Эдгар Аллан По Categoría:Escritores de ficción histórica Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XIX Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Poetas en inglés Categoría:Cuentistas Categoría:Nacidos en 1809 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1849 Categoría:Ensayistas Categoría:Escritores de misterios